


Heroes Get All the Blankets

by StormbornQueen



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still not a lot of Galabella fanfic and I'm sad. :((( But fear not, I will supply for your Galabella needs darlings. Heroes get all the raisins and get to choose the path, so why not get all the blankets too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Get All the Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my word, thank you all for all the love on my first Galavant fic, I was so surprised and I love you all!! :') So here is some more hehehehehe. xoxo

Isabella woke suddenly and shivered. She was absolutely freezing! She reached to pull the heavy wool blanket closer to her, but found it would not move. Sitting up, she pinned Galavant with a glare. He slept between she and Sid in their tiny little tent shelter, and he was currently hogging all the blankets.

She tried to pull the blankets out from underneath him, but to no avail. She looked to Sid, and noticed he had only the saddle blanket from his horse draped over him, Galavant had stolen his blankets too.

"Sid!"

"What?" he mumbled, throwing his arm across his eyes.

"Help me get the blankets from Gal."

"I'm not cold," he said, turning away from her, "and he's not going to give them up."

Isabella huffed and turned back to Galavant. She pushed against his shoulder, trying to roll him off the blankets, but that clearly wasn't working either.

"Galavant?" she whispered, shaking his shoulder. He didn't stir, so she leaned over him. "Galavant!"

He woke with a start and sat up, their heads banging together. Isabella sat back, her palm resting against her now throbbing head.

"What?!" he hissed, rubbing his forehead.

"You hog all the blankets!" she spat, gathering the blankets and tucking them around her as she lay down again.

"Well I'm cold and rather taller than you, so I need more blankets. Plus, I'm the hero, and the hero gets most of the blankets!"

"We share the blankets, or else we'll all freeze!"

"Will you two just go to sleep," muttered Sid, his back to them as he covered his ear with a hand.

Galavant grumbled and lay down again, taking the portion of blankets Isabella left for him. He turned on his side, his back to her, but he barely had enough blankets to wrap around him and it was driving him insane.

"Now you're hogging the blankets!" he barked, sitting up and pulling on the blankets. Isabella wasn't letting them go so easily though, and Gal gave a huff of defeat. "Fine, if you're not going to be fair then..." 

He nestled closer to her, their backs against each other as he pulled the blankets around him. There, that was much better, and he'd drive her insane being this close.

"You smell," she muttered.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it, or give me all the blankets."

She remained silent, so he took that as a victory and shut his eyes. After what seemed like ages, Isabella finally began to snore, and Gal felt himself finally drifting off to sleep. Being this close to her gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his tummy, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Trying to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Isabella woke that morning feeling warm and rather well rested. She blinked her eyes open, the early rays of morning sun filtering through the tent flap and playing across the blankets. She yawned and tried to sit up, only to feel a weight holding her down around her waist. She panicked slightly and looked down, holding her breath. Yes, that was an arm held firmly around her waist. Glancing over her shoulder, she was met with the still snoozing face of Galavant, his features soft as he breathed in and out. His chest was pressed against her back, his knee crammed into her thigh. He looked so utterly peaceful, and damn it was he handsome. Wait, no! What was she thinking? Galavant, handsome? No. Never. He smelled and he hogged all the blankets. But something about him now made her want to press her lips tenderly to his and...

Wow, what was wrong with her. She shook her head and lay back down, turning so she was on her back. This was very awkward indeed. But at the same time, it felt so wonderful and so right! She shifted again, trying to put a little space between them. She settled her hand on his arm that was around her waist, and was about to try and lift it off when she felt him shift beside her.

"Is it already morning?" he asked groggily, his eyes opening a tiny bit to peer at her. She just stared at him, thanking god for her darker skin as it hid the red that crept into her cheeks.

He smiled softly and leaned towards her. Isabella wasn't entirely sure what was going on, and just lay there, a bit stunned.

"Good morning, Isabella," he murmured, his breath hot against her face. He leaned in, his lips ghosting over hers for a brief moment before he pressed their lips firmly together. In an instant, he realized what he was doing, for his eyes opened wide and he sat up so fast he got a bit light headed.

"Um, I - I mean," he struggled to find his words as he looked at her. Her eyes were just as wide, her hand covering her mouth. "I'm sorry?"

It sounded more like a question then anything else, and Isabella tried not to smile. "Um...it's fine. Totally fine," she replied, sitting up. She didn't look him in the eye, her cheeks a definite scarlet now.

Galavant gave a quick nod and stood. "Won't happen again, I'm sorry I hogged all the blankets."

Isabella looked at him then, his eyes sincere. He quickly broke the contact though and left the tent. She smiled to herself, her fingers touching her lips. _Now, that wasn't a bad thing to wake up to_ she mused. Wait, no. It was awful, and Galavant is a stinky blanket hogger who eats all the raisins. Yep, she would just keep telling herself that, trying not to smile every time she caught his eyes or trying to ignore the heat that rose in her stomach every time he touched her.  


End file.
